1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cans, and more particularly, to pop-top cans having a partially removable portion that lifts upward away from the associated can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pop-top cans are popular containers for a variety of food products and beverages. The vast majority of canned beverages such as, for example, soft drinks, beer, juices, and the like, are opened via a top-pop opening in the top of the can
Typical pop-top cans include a tab riveted to a top of a cylindrical can, most often near the center of the top. As the tab is pulled upward on one end, the opposing end is directed downward towards a scored region of the top of the can. When enough force is exerted by the tab against the scored region, the scored region begins to separate from the rest of the top of the can, thereby creating an opening through which contained beverages may escape.
Although there has been great commercial success, there are significant drawbacks to the current pop-top can.
The tabs on most pop-top cans are substantially flat against the top of the can. Lifting the tab upward and away from the top of the can be an arduous task for individuals with arthritis, longer fingernails, thick or larger fingers, and the like. The prior art is full of devices designed to assist individuals with lifting such pop-top tabs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,646 to Kimberlin, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,778 to Otters et al.
Typically, the above-described scored region is directed downward, into the can; potentially into direct contact with the container beverage or foodstuff. For some individuals, directing a non-sterile scored region into the container beverage or foodstuff is unsanitary and unhealthy.
Variations have been put forth in an attempt to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages. Completely removable pull-tabs were once commercially available. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,467 to Moran, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,199 to Wolfe. Such variations on the pop-top were not desirable; however, as the removable pull tab and attached scored regions often became improperly-disposed litter, were choking hazards, and had severed edges that could cause cuts to individuals.
Thus, what is a desired is a pop-top can that can safely be opened by lifting a region of the top of the can in an upward direction.